


1997, a Christmas Tale

by lonelywriterboy



Series: A Friend Like You [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Asexual Character, Asexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sirius Black, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Corporal Punishment, Fluff, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Muggle AU, Muggle Life, Muggles, Past Child Abuse, Puppy Love, Teenagers, mogai, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Lyall foster Sirius, and when Christmas comes around, something very special happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1997, a Christmas Tale

  
The Lupin flat was small and cramped, with barely enough room for the three Lupins to live. At Christmas, when family came, it became a little ridiculous, with babies sleeping in empty drawers on the floor and four children sleeping top to toe in a bed. Thus, Sirius was extremely reluctant to stay with them.  
  
"Sirius, you're sixteen - they wouldn't put you in a care home, or with a foster family, you'd be shoved in a youth hostel overnight and then put on a homeless register. You're staying with us until things are sorted out."  
  
"Where shall I sleep?" Sirius asked, his face still swollen and puffy with bruises from his father.  
  
"You can share with me." Remus firmly replied, wrapping an arm around the waist of his best, and first, friend. "You can have your own blanket, obviously, but it'll be better for you than sleeping on a sofa or on the floor."    
  
Months had passed since that incident. Orion Black had ensured his own conviction by spewing out a vile, homophobic rant at the police over his son, and after a little digging, Walburga had been convicted for enabling child abuse. Regulus had been whisked away to stay with some relatives, and after a rather arduous battle, it had been agreed that Lyall and Hope could foster Sirius. They received a decent amount of money for caring for him, so money was slightly less tight.   
  
For the first time, Sirius was truly happy.

* * *

 

"I'm going shopping later, loves - what do you want for your sandwiches this week?"    
  
The two boys, Sirius sixteen and Remus fifteen, were sprawled across one of the threadbare sofas in the living room, arms and legs tangled as they stared at the small, square TV screen.  
    
"Anything, please, Hope. As long as you make it, it'll be delicious."  
  
Hope laughed and rubbed Sirius' shoulder. "You little charmer! Remus?"   
  
"Anything, mum. I agree with Sirius."   
  
Hope rolled her eyes and left the room. Those boys! They'd both changed since Sirius had come to live with them - at first, Sirius had been quiet and highly strung, shaking if Lyall or Hope shouted at Remus (which was admittedly infrequently). Equally, Remus had always been a quiet, witty boy, never really talking unless he needed to. Now, Sirius was bolder and more confident, and felt at home, not just a guest who had invaded the home, and Remus had started to blossom as well, becoming a little cheekier.   
  
"Boys! We'd like a word in the kitchen, please!" Lyall called, his voice clear and calm. Sirius and Remus both groaned, but obeyed - Lyall wouldn't have called them into the kitchen unless it was important.   
  
"What's wrong, dad?" Remus asked, looking at the slightly tense expression on Lyall's face. Hope was in the middle of packing shopping bags into her shoulder bag, but was evidently still part of the conversation.   
  
"All of the cousins and your Aunt and Uncle still want to come for Christmas, and we were wondering if you'd be okay with that - especially you, Sirius. If you'd rather we have a quiet year so as not to overwhelm you, that'd be absolutely fine, but-"   
Uncharacteristically, Sirius interrupted Lyall. "They  must  come. I'm only a temporary family member, but they're real - don't change your plans for me!"   
  
"Sirius, you're not a temporary member of this family - you're like a son to us. We love you. Tell us  honestly  how you feel."   
Remus glanced at Sirius, and noticed what his parents didn't - a hint of anxiety within his eyes.   
  
"I don't mind, whatever you want to do - honestly."   
  
Suddenly, Lyall crossed the small room and grabbed Sirius into a tight hug. "You're a good boy, Sirius."

* * *

 

Over the last few months, Sirius had stopped thinking of the small room in which he slept as Remus' room, and instead thought of it as their room. It had gone from a bare room lined with books to a much more  colourful  room, stuffed to the brim with two small beds, the walls papered with posters. Sirius' bed had a patchwork quilt on it, crafted by Hope and possibly the most meaningful gift he had ever received.   
  
"How many people will be coming?" Sirius asked that night, as the two lay in bed.   
  
"My Aunt Polly, Uncle Julian, and their kids - Tom, Jay , William, Christine, Ella and Olivia."   
  
"Fuck!" Sirius exclaimed. "Where do they all fit?"   
  
"Mum and dad sleep on the sofa so Aunt Polly and Uncle Julian have their bed. Tom, Ella and Olivia are only little, so they share a camp bed in mum and dad's bedroom. Christine usually has a sleeping bed on the living room floor, as do I, while William and Jay  share my bed."   
  
"If I sleep on the living room floor  Hope and Lyall could have my bed. I rather think they need a nice comfortable bed more than me!" Sirius laughed.    
"Mm, that might be a good idea."   
  
"What're your cousins and aunt and uncle like?"   
  
Remus considered for a few moments before replying. "Aunt Polly is awfully sweet, and Uncle Julian is one of those people who everyone loves. Tom's only two, so he doesn't really have much of a personality. Ella and Olivia are six, and they're about as different as chalk and cheese - Ella's very quiet and loves reading, but Olivia's very loud and outgoing. Olivia's a bit like you! Christine's twelve, and she's a sweetheart, though she's absolutely boy mad - she'll die when she finds out she'll be sleeping in the same room as you! Jay  is thirteen, and he's an annoying little prat, he constantly picks on the little ones. William's our age, but he's not really very good company. Obsessed with football and working out."   
  
Sirius nodded into the darkness, before snuggling down into his duvet. "Will they like me, do you think?"   
  
"Prat! Everyone likes you!"   
  
Sirius felt uneasy. This wasn't quite true.

* * *

 

The end of the Christmas term came and went, and soon it was the 23 rd  of December, the day that Remus' family was due to arrive. Remus and Sirius had been helping with Hope and Lyall's efforts to clean and tidy the flat and find enough towels and blankets for everyone. The living room had been rearranged so that Sirius, Remus and Christine would have enough room to sleep (it had been decided in a fit of gallantry that Christine could sleep on the sofa now that Hope and Lyall had Sirius' bed).   
  
"Hope! My sister!"   
  
Aunt Polly pushed her way through the door and flung herself at Hope, and Sirius' nerves about meeting her melted away. She was a short, stout woman with extraordinarily pink cheeks and bright brown eyes very reminiscent of Remus'. Instantly, Sirius trusted her. Uncle Julian was a very tall, jolly looking man, with a rather fabulous  moustache , and Sirius found himself liking him too. Then, in came the flood of children. Christine came in pushing a buggy, which contained a small screeching toddler. Behind her sloped a boy who was evidently William, who looked remarkably like Remus but with huge, bulging muscles evidently visible through his clothes and a much longer nose. Jay, Olivia and Ella entered all at once, Olivia and Jay bickering while Ella bit her fingernail. The room was immediately filled with noise and chatter, and Sirius relaxed.   
  
"Are you Sirius?"   
  
Sirius looked up and saw Aunt Polly stood a foot from him, looking  intensely  at him. "I am indeed. You're Aunt Polly." He flashed her a grin, and was surprised when she enveloped him into a tight hug.   
  
"Hope has told me such a lot about you - what things you've been through! You're so skinny, you need feeding up - and that hair! It's a mark that Lyall loves you that he hasn't marched you to the barbers, he can't abide untidiness!"   
  
Rather overwhelmed, Sirius managed a laugh. "The school've already tried to get me to cut my hair. It didn’t go too well."   
  
"No?"   
  
"Big scary bloke, head of the Upper School, shouted right in my face, so I...accidentally...sneezed on him."   
  
Aunt Polly let out a booming laugh and pulled Sirius in for another hug. "Oh, aren't you a wily one! I like you!"

* * *

 

The family immediately accepted Sirius, and Remus knew why. Sirius could get on with anyone, and knew just how to deal with difficult people after his years with Orion and Walburga. He knew enough about football to chatter away with William, he quickly squashed Jay with sarcasm and a little patronisation. Christine adored him immediately, and he patiently put up with her obsession, while all Olivia and Ella needed was a fairy story and they adored him. Tom wasn't particularly fussed about who held him or played with him, and so took great pleasure when Sirius ran around him on his hands and knees, pretending to be a dog. Aunt Polly and Uncle Julian also took a great shine to this sweet, cheeky boy, and it pleased Remus, Hope and Lyall to see them all accept him immediately.  Sirius felt quite astonished. Few people in his biological family except for his Uncle Alphard and cousin Andromeda had little time for him, let alone liked him or enjoyed spending time with him.   
  
"Sirius, tell me another story!" Olivia exclaimed on the morning of Christmas Eve , jumping on top of the sleeping boy with enough force to awaken him.   
  
"Olivia!" Remus exclaimed, his cousin's shrill voice having awoken him too. Sirius, however, just laughed.   
  
"What do you wanna hear about?"   
  
"Tell me about anything!"   
  
Sirius  wriggled into a sitting position, his face splitting into a wide smile when Olivia wriggled into the sleeping bag. Remus smiled too, for he knew that Sirius was making the happiest family-related memories he'd ever had.

* * *

 

Later that morning, the whole family except for William (who had a headache, and so had retired to bed) were crushed into the living room, watching a Christmas film on TV. Olivia, however, was very disinterested, and was proving to be rather annoying.   
  
"Olivia, settle down now." Uncle Julian instructed from his position on the sofa, where he was sat with Aunt Polly, Tom and Ella. Olivia ignored him completely, and suddenly leapt up and began to run around and around the small room. Sirius watched what happened feeling interested but rather anxious, wondering what'd happen.  When he was a small child, if he'd directly disobeyed an order from his father, he'd have gotten laid into as soon as any company were gone.   
  
"Liv! Sit down!" Uncle Julian  exclaimed, now looking rather annoyed. No one else was really bothered - the film wasn't that good, and a six year old had less control over herself than an older child or an adult - but Uncle Julian was truly enjoying the film. Remus was too, and caught hold of Olivia's wrist, trying to pull her into his lap to sit down. For about ten minutes, she snuggled quietly into Remus, allowing him to whisper her a story. Then, as the story ended and the film reached a lull, Olivia jumped up once more and began bouncing around. Once more, Sirius watched her. However, the situation climaxed almost immediately - a frustrated expression on his face, Uncle Julian grabbed her by the arm and smacked her sharply twice. Sirius stared. Even Uncle Julian - friendly, funny Uncle Julian - hit his children?   
Sirius fled the room, forgetting William was in his bedroom.

* * *

 

"Hi!"

Sirius jumped out of his skin at the voice coming from Remus' bed. William wriggled up and gave Sirius a grin.   
  
"Get bored of the film?"   
  
Sirius shrugged. "Something like that."   
  
"I heard my dad getting pissy with Liv. Get scared?"   
  
William spoke teasingly, but from the way Sirius slumped onto his own bed, he could tell he'd hit a nerve. "Shit, your dad used to knock seven bells out of you, didn't he - what did dad do?"   
  
"He hit Olivia." Sirius spoke stiffly, but he felt tears well in his eyes. Baby! He spoke sharply to himself in his head, desperately attempting to claw back control of his emotions. He hadn't thought it'd upset him that much to see a child be hit, but it did - it brought back hundreds of memories which Sirius was sure he'd buried years before.   
  
"She has it easy." William replied with a sniff. "When me, Jay and Christine were little, he'd belt us, but apparently that's not okay any more. "   
  
Sirius felt his eyes grow as wide as saucers, and the safety he felt amongst Remus' family melt away. How could Uncle Julian be so cruel, so violent? He seemed such a nice man!   
"Really?"   
  
William slipped out of Remus' bed and sat beside Sirius on the other bed, a concerned look on his face. Sirius stared at William, noting how much he really did look like Remus, and felt a strong urge for Remus. Remus, who had been there for him for almost a year. Remus, who had believed him before anyone else did. Remus, who accepted his sexuality without blinking.   
  
Sirius kissed him.   
  
It was a dry lipped kiss, with no passion, but a kiss all the same. At precisely the same moment, the bedroom door opened, and Remus gave an odd, strangled gasp. Sirius spun, saw Remus and let a groan escape him, while William rushed from the room, looking furious.

* * *

 

  
"Remus, I-"  
  
"You kissed my cousin!"  
  
Sirius sighed in frustration. In the moment before kissing William, his feelings for Remus had come together and he'd truly realised his feelings for Remus. He had a horrible, embarrassing crush on him.  
  
"Look, Remus, I-"  
  
"My cousin!"  
  
"I have a crush on you!"  
  
Remus opened his mouth to respond but ended up saying nothing, his mouth moving soundlessly as he absorbed what Sirius had just said.  
  
"If you have a crush on me, why did you kiss William?"  
  
"I was upset about Olivia, and he looked so much like you..."  
  
Sirius trailed off at the expression on Remus' face.  
  
"Uncle Julian is so upset, he's literally crying - he's going to come bursting in to apologize to you soon enough."  
  
"Shouldn't hit his kid, then!" Sirius savagely replied, before  looking closely at Remus. "Remus?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
The question sounded so infantile, so babyish, that Sirius smiled at himself.  
  
"I've liked you ever since you first got me out of PE."  
  
In contrast to the kiss with William minutes before, when Sirius and Remus met, it felt like fireworks, to meet the cliche. Although their teeth clashed and their noses bumped, it felt right, and the two giggled into one anothers mouths.


End file.
